Hope Found
by angelndeskyes
Summary: Bella Swan's life has never been easy.  How will meeting the Cullens change her life?  Will the hope she found with Jasper be a good thing or a will she push him away?    WARNING *sensitive subject matters touched on*   I do not own any piece of Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Hell Is For Children lyrics**

They cry in the dark, so you can't see their tears They hide in the light, so you can't see their fears Forgive and forget, all the while Love and pain become one and the same In the eyes of a wounded child Because Hell Hell Is For Children And you know that their little lives can become such a mess Hell Hell Is For Children And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh It's all so confusing, this brutal abusing They blacken your eyes, and then apologize You're daddy's good girl, and don't tell mommy a thing Be a good little boy, and you'll get a new toy Tell grandma you fell off the swing Because Hell Hell Is For Children And you know that their little lives can become such a mess Hell Hell Is For Children And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh No, Hell Is For Children Hell Hell is for Hell Hell is for Hell Hell Is For Children Hell Hell is for Hell Hell is for Hell Hell Is For Children Hell Hell is for Hell Hell is for Hell Hell Is For Children Hell Is For Children Hell Is For Children

My earliest memories in life were of abuse. Total mind blowing pain. It never eased and never relented. I tried to be the perfect child and that got me beat. So then I acted out. That got me beat too. There was no middle ground, no stay from the pain. In the end, I just learned to exist and prayed some day someone would find me and get me out of here before it was to late. Before he ended my life.

My name is Isabella. Isabella Swan. My Mom Renee married Drew when I was only 5. For a while everything was fine, then the abuse began. Drew was a work at home Dad however he didn't do much work when Mom wasn't around. He was to busy on the net gambling and talking to women. Momma never saw what a looser he was. I was always an accident prone child so no one questioned the bruises and cuts and breaks he gave me. Lying to my Mom became a way of survival. By the time I was 10, my medical record was huge. Broken arm when I was 8. Broken leg on my 9th birthday. Concussion for Christmas. Stitches in my head because I fell down the stairs at his Mothers. Truth was, Drew broke my arm, I didn't get it riding my bike. Who breaks their arm falling from their bicycle? The broken leg, he kicked me. I think the excuse for that one was I fell off the jungle gym at the park. The concussion, I pulled the tree down on me trying to put the star on it, yeah right. He was pissed and pushed it over on me. The stitches were from a beer bottle he hit me with.

I went to school with a new injury on a regular basis and never opened my mouth. I just took the abuse. The teachers never asked and I never told. I prayed every night that someone would save me, it never came. When I was 12 that was when he started touching me. At first it was only over my clothes but as it progressed he got worse. When I told my Mom, she accused me of lying and said that bad girls went to hell. I kept my mouth shut after that.

By the time I was 15, he had progressed to trying to rape me. When he would start drinking and slapping me around, I would climb out my window and run away. That happened four or five times before the cops picked me up and tossed me in juvenile jail. I didn't mind, I was safe here. Each time they would send me back, I'd act out and run away again. It took until I was 16 before they removed me from my Mother's care and put me in the foster care system. I thought that would be the answer to my prayers but it wasn't.

Things only got worse as time passed. Each new home, a new abuser, a new set of problems. After a while, I gave up the fight and just learned to take the pain. I only had to survive a few more years and I would be away from it all. Then nothing and no one could take me down again. I could do this. I would survive and find my real Dad. As luck would have it, that wouldn't take that long. In fact I'd find him before I reached 18 totally by accident. I was sent to Forks, Washington to a new family. It was a horrible rainy town where every one knew everyone's business but their own. The police chief here was Charlie Swan. How ironic, so of course when the Claymoores locked me in the closet on my third night in town, I knew it was time to go. The next morning when I was let out to "take care of business" and the man tried to fuck me, I clocked him with a lamp and was gone.

Chief Swan picked me up and locked me up two hours later for assault. The name given was Maria Swan. However, when he saw me, he knew. I was his Isabella. He questioned me, I told him and he immediately contacted the court to have me placed in his custody being as he is my real father. For the first time in my life, I felt hope. It didn't stop me from being terrified when he came into the house and I heard him make his way up the stairs and cracked my door open to check on me late at night. He closed the door and walked on to his room.

For the next two months before school began he checked on me nightly when he came in from work before going to shower and change before eating his supper and putting his dishes away and going on to bed. Each night I'd lay awake waiting for him to hurt me. He never did. As time moved on I slowly became more comfortable with him and the fears were less and less. Even the night terrors were starting to fade. I was content and safety was no longer a distant dream. I had made it through hell and I was happy now.

Only days before school started my Dad came home early from work. "Bells, can you come down here please?"

"Coming Dad." I hopped off my bed and bounced down the stairs to him. "What's up? You're home early I haven't even started supper yet." 

"No, it's fine, we're going out anyway. I have some stuff for you that might help you out with school." He handed me a list. "You'll have to go shopping and get all this stuff on your list. I wasn't sure what to get. Haven't had to do that in a really long time. This is a lap top that I figured you could use. The rest is in the drive."

"Dad, this is great. I can't believe you bought me a lap top." I sighed.

"Well, I figured if I didn't want to loose my computer constantly so you could do your homework, I better give you a lap top." He hugged me as I hugged him tightly. "Go on now, go see the rest."

"Dad! You bought me a car?" I yelled as I went out the door to find the old Mustang in the drive.

"It isn't much, kind of old but I figure it'll get you back and forth to school until we could find something better."

"No, Dad it's perfect. I love it. I've always wanted a classic Mustang." I yelled. "It's amazing!" He smiled at me as I hopped into the car.

"Go on, take it for a spin and I'll see you in town at the dinner in half an hour." He waved me off and I started the gorgeous car up and carefully backed out before heading off to just drive a bit. It was amazing. I pulled up at the dinner half an hour later to see Dad standing against his cruiser waiting for me. I hopped out and quickly made my way to him. He was smiling at me as I approached. "Enjoy your ride?"

"Absolutely. So can I take it down to Seattle and get my school supplies?"

"Only with this on you at all times and I'd still prefer you didn't go all the way to Seattle or Port Angeles alone. Maybe take Jake with you, or get the bare essentials here until you make some friend you can take with you."

"Deal." I smiled at him as I took the cell phone he held out to me. We were just sitting down in the diner when a man and woman approached us.

"Charlie, good to see you." He shook hands with Dad.

"Carlisle, nice to see you again too. Please, sit, join us." Dad smiled at the woman beside Carlisle. "Bella, this is Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. Carlisle is a doctor and our resident Surgeon at the hospital. Esme is an interior designer. She works from home. You'll be in school with their children or some of them anyway. I believe a couple have already headed off to college. Edward and Rose right?"

"Yes, Jasper as well. Emmett McCarty has headed off to College also, to our shock to the same school as Rose and my boys." Dr Cullen smiled at me. "Nice to meet you Bella. What grade are you in this year?"

"Nice to meet you as well Dr. Cullen. I'm a senior."

"Alice is too. You should come and hang out at the house with her. I know she'd love it." Esme smiled at me.

"Thank you Mrs Cullen."

"Esme please. In fact Alice should be joining us soon." She put her hand over mine. "Alice understands how hard it is to start over in a new place. She was abused badly and has only been with us for a year. My husband and I took her in."

"How kind. I would love to meet her." I smiled but tensed. They were foster parents. My experience with foster parents was not a great one.

"You'll find Bella, that my children are extremely compassionate and we usually end up with kids from all over with us that my kids befriend. The only one of the kids that is actually ours is Edward. Jasper and Rose we adopted when they were three and Alice was a friend of Rose's. Her parents were rather cruel and abusive drug addicts. We took her from them and they jumped to sign her over when I offered them a nice salary to provide their alcohol and drugs." Dr. Cullen explained. "Until she is 18 anyway. After that I will stop payments because they won't be able to force her back after that."

"Nothing can be done about them?" I asked.

"No, Alice doesn't wish to pursue charges, she just wants them to leave her alone." Esme said quietly. "I tried to convince her but they are still her parents and she does still love them."

"I can understand that." I sighed and Dad looked at me funny. I smiled at him and looked up as the tiny girl bounced over to us.

She kissed Carlisle then Esme before taking the chair between Carlisle and Dad. "Hi, I'm Alice, you must be Chief Swan's daughter. It's nice to meet you Bella."

"Hi Alice. Nice to meet you too." I smiled back at her.

"Alice, Bella will be a senior this year just like you." Esme smiled.

"Oh cool. Speaking of Mom, I need to go into Port Angeles to finish up my school list. Bella, would you like to come with me?"

I swallowed the mouth full of food I had. "Sure. If you wouldn't mind, I'd love that. I haven't even started getting all my stuff yet." I smiled and took a sip of my drink.

"Absolutely not. We'll go in the morning if that's okay. I have most of my stuff but I still have quiet a bit to pick up."

"I don't want to keep you in town all day." I smiled at her.

"Nonsense. I love to shop. Oh, we can go into Seattle if you prefer. I'm sure Rose and the guys would love to come meet us for lunch and get to know you."

"I have a better idea, how about if I call your sister and brothers and they can drive to Port Angeles and meet you if they have time. I'd prefer you girls not stray out past Port Angeles." Carlisle cut in.

"Daddy, we'll be fine."

"Alice, humor an over protective father please."

"Yes Daddy." She smiled at him lovingly. "I'll call Rose as soon as we're done with dinner."

By the time we left the diner Alice and I had plans to head out around 9 in the morning. We had exchanged numbers and after a short discussion both Dad and Carlisle insisted that we take Alice's car instead of mine. He also promised to have Jasper and Rose do a thorough look over my car as soon as they came home the weekend after next assuring daddy that if their were anything to be concerned about they would locate and fix it. Dad readily agreed and we headed home. I quickly showered and lay in my bed playing with my lap top for a while. I couldn't believe things had changed so drastically so quickly.


	2. Shadows of The Night

SHADOWS OF THE NIGHT

We're running with the shadows of the night  
>So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right<br>Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
>They'll come true in the end<p>

You said, oh, girl, it's a cold world  
>When you keep it all to yourself<br>I said, you can't hide on the inside  
>All the pain you've ever felt<p>

Ransom my heart, baby, don't look back  
>'Cause we got nobody else<p>

We're running with the shadows of the night  
>So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right<br>Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
>They'll come true in the end<p>

You know that sometimes it feels like  
>It's all moving way too fast<br>Use every alibi and words you deny  
>That love ain't meant to last<p>

You can cry tough, baby, it's all right  
>You can let me down easy, but not tonight<p>

We're running with the shadows of the night  
>So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right<br>Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
>They'll come true in the end<p>

We're running with the shadows of the night  
>So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right<br>Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
>They'll come true in the end<p>

And now the hands of time are standin' still  
>Midnight angel, won't you say you will<p>

We're running with the shadows of the night  
>So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right<br>Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
>They'll come true in the end<p>

We're running with the shadows of the night  
>So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right<br>Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
>They'll come true in the end<p>

We're running with the shadows of the night  
>So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right<br>Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
>They'll come true in the end<p>

We're running with the shadows of the night  
>So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right<p>

Alice and I headed out early the next morning for Port Angeles. Dad insisted we take not only her cell but mine as well. He handed me $200 and we were off. Alice assured him that anything that didn't cover she would simply put on Carlisle's card and let him know.

We spent the morning laughing and talking as we gathered up our supplies we'd need for school. Shockingly enough, I only spent $50. Rose was coming to meet us in Port Angeles along with her boyfriend Emmett who I learned was on a football scholarship to Seattle University. He had been the star quarter back of Forks High and as such was on the path to be a Seattle Seahawk QB as well. He and Rose both were into cars and were majoring in Tech and hoping to open up their own Car shop once they were done. Jasper even though he loved cars and it was his hobby, was studying Civil War and History. His passion it seemed was there. He wanted to be a Professor and teach others who were passionate about History while Edward was all about Music. He loved classical and wanted nothing more than to be a composer. I was shocked that the Cullens supported all three different career paths. Money it seemed was not a concern to any of them.

Alice and I made our way down to the Cafe where we had planned to meet up with Rose. We located a table by the front windows and looked over our menus as we waited. We didn't have to wait long before she and Emmett walked in. She was gorgeous just as Alice was. Her long blond hair sparkling in the sun. Emmett was equally as gorgeous and totally imposing. His size dwarfing all of us. He smiled at me as he sat down next to me, Rose taking the seat between he and Alice.

"Hi Bella, nice to meet you. I'm Emmett."

"Hi Emmett." I smiled. "Nice to meet you too.

"I'm Rose of course. How are you enjoying being here in Port Angeles? It's a lot bigger than Forks isn't it?"

"Yes it is. I think I prefer Forks though. It's kind of confusing here. All the streets look the same."

"So where did you move here from?" Rose smiled handing her menu to the waitress as Emmett ordered for both her and himself.

"A tiny town up north. I hated it there. Really long story that isn't very happy." I sighed.

"We're going to do some clothes shopping after lunch. You have time to join us Rose?"

"Sure. It that's what you want." Rose smiled at Alice. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to pry or make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's okay Rose. I just would prefer not to discuss before I came here to Forks. Nothing personal, just painful memories."

"So Bells, you met any of the guys in Forks yet?" Emmett switched the subject.

"Not yet, hoping they just leave me alone. I'm not really interested in hooking up with anyone right now. I just want to finish school and find a little peace for a while."

"I'll tell you what Bells, if they mess with you, send them my way. I'll kick their asses for them." Emmett chuckled as we all headed out to shop for clothing. He shocked me, he was rather patient as we all went through store after store. Then again I'm quiet sure Rose would reward him nicely for his patience. It was obvious they were sexually active.

We said our goodbyes a few hours later and headed back to Forks. We chatted about mundane things as we drove and before I realized it we were pulling up at home. Alice helped me carry in my things before heading on to her house. My Dad came home just as I was putting my second load of new clothes into the wash. He kissed the top of my head as he placed a large pizza on the table. "Figured you'd be worn out from shopping with Alice so I grabbed pizza. That girl can be a hand full to deal with."

"Thanks Dad. I did already start supper though. I guess I can just put it in the icebox so I won't have to worry about rushing home tomorrow to get it done after school."

"Sounds good Bells. So how did your trip go?"

"Actually really well. I had fun. It was good to spend time with Alice. Rose and Emmett are really great too. I spent all but $40 though." I looked down at my feet. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine, hold on to it, you may need it for Gas or something. Lunch money by the way." He pulled out his wallet and handed me another $40 and I tried to give it back. "Keep it Bells. You never know, you could need it."

"Dad really, I already have money on me what do I need that much cash for?"

"You never know. I took your car and filled the tank for you by the way, you should be good on gas for a while."

"Dad, you don't have to do all that for me really."

"Yes I do, You're my daughter. I put new tires on it today too. I don't want you having a flat. You also have road side so if you need that, the paper is in your console. Eat." I brushed away the tears that his actions brought to my eyes. I had never had anyone care for me this much. I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I had just felt I was unlovable. Sad isn't it?

I cleaned up the kitchen after we finished supper and then went on to shower and get ready for bed. Once I was in my pajamas I came back down and kissed him good night before turning in for the night. I drifted to sleep thinking about the changes that I had been through in the past year. It was amazing to be here with Dad after all the abuse and the insanity that had been my life. Thinking about that was a mistake and I should have known that. The night terrors began and I woke screaming bloody murder. Dad was in my room instantly shaking me gently to snap me out of it. I threw myself into his arms and cried on his shoulder. He held me letting me cry until I finally fell back into a fit full sleep.

Morning came and I felt horrible when my alarm went off and I looked over to see Dad sleeping in my rocker in the corner of my room. He stretched and yawned as I sat up wrapping my arms around my knees that were pulled up to my chest. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Bells, what happened to make you scream like that?"

"It was just a night mare Dad, I have them sometimes." I averted my eyes.

"Bells, talk to me. What happened to you to make you have those kinds of dreams?"

"Dad, can we not do this now. In fact, can we not do this ever? I need to get ready for school."

"Okay Bells, I'm going to let this go because I know right now what you need is for me to give you space. Just know I'm here for you when you're ready to tell me, I'll help you. I love you."

"I love you too Dad." I blinked away my tears.

"Get ready for school so you're not late."

"I will. See you this evening Dad."

"Don't forget to lock the house when you head out and don't forget your cell phone."

"I won't have a good day Dad." I smiled rolling my eyes playfully before I went to shower and get myself dressed for the day. My phone went off alerting me to a text as I was putting my shoes on. ~See you at school in a bit. Excited? - Alice~

~Yep, out in about 15 minutes. Not really excited. Same old same old. I'll be the shiny new toy everyone wants to know about. Sucks. - Bells~

~LOL It's okay Bells, you'll see. - Alice~

I pulled into the parking lot half an hour later and parked next to Alice who was waiting for me happily. The day went pretty much as I had expected it to go and I was so happy it was over. The rest of the week wasn't much better with every guy there competing to catch my attention. I was so happy for the weekend to come. Alice came over on Friday and hung out a bit before we headed to her place for the weekend.

The next week was no better. It was just as insane and I hated it. I muddled through the week grumbling and complaining to Alice constantly. She would just shake her head and roll her eyes and me and tell me it would all settle down. I wasn't so damn sure about that. Dad was heading off on a fishing trip for the weekend so I was staying at the Cullen's house.

We did a girls night in on Friday because Carlisle had to work late. It was just Esme, Alice, and I. We watched movies and had take out and just spent time talking and what not. That was when Esme asked for help planning a party they were giving for Halloween. Alice quickly volunteered both of us to help her with the shopping and the decorating. I turned in a little later wondering if I should run away.

I crawled out of bed the next morning and wondered down into the kitchen. I passed Esme on her way to her study. "Morning Bella, breakfast is on the table. Alice ran into the store for me. I was just going to wake you to come eat before it got cold honey. Carlisle has already left and the other three should be home soon. Make yourself at home Bella. Juice is in the icebox and Coffee is on the counter."

"Thanks Esme, you didn't have to do all that honestly."

"Non sense Bella, you cook all the time, when you're here at least let me spoil you like I do my own." She smiled. "Go on down and eat."

I made my way down and ate quickly. As I was putting my plate away I caught a glimpse of someone out of the corner of my eye standing in the door watching me. I jumped and almost dropped my plate. I turned to see the most gorgeous blond guy I had ever seen leaning in the door way watching me. "You scared the life out of me." I gasped softly hands still shaking as I quickly put my plate and glass away before I broke it.

"Sorry. I take it you must be Bella?"

"Yes, sorry." I smiled and leaned against the cabinet as he stood and walked towards me.

"Nice to meet you Bella."

"Jasper play nice." Rose came in behind him and smacked him in the back of the head. "Hi Bella, how's it going? How's school?"

"Sucks. Hi Rose. Nice to meet you Jasper."

"Bella, I'm sure it's not that bad." Emmett laughed as he and another guy I assumed was Edward came in. He picked me up in a bear hug. "So who's ass do I need to kick while I'm home?"

"All males between the ages of 15 and 19." I laughed. "Hi Em. How's it going?"

"It's going. Where's the Pixie?"

"Esme sent her to the store before I got out of bed. That girl is a shopping machine." I smiled still in Emmett's arms.

"Yeah, she can be a little intense when she's shopping with a mission." Rose laughed as she grabbed a piece of Bacon off the plate in the microwave. "Mom cooked breakfast guys. Bacon is here so the eggs and biscuits must be in the oven. Emmett, am I fixing your plate?"

"No babe, I got it. You already ate Bells?"

"Yep, just finished up in fact." I laughed as he tickled me. "That's cheating you big goon. Go eat and let me get dressed." I wasn't until I said that I realized I was still in my Hello Kitty pajamas. Nice.

"I don't know, I think the fuzzy pink kitties are cute." Edward chuckled. "Hi Bella, I'm Edward."

"Yeah, sort of figured. Nice to meet you Edward, don't hate the kitties." I laughed. "I'm gonna run put something a little less comfortable on."

"You might want to try a bra with that too." Jasper called out over his shoulder as I headed for the door, letting me know he noticed all to well my lack of one. Great. Fucking perv.

I ran upstairs and knocked on Esme's door to her study letting her know the others were in before running to shower and dress for the day. Esme headed down to the kitchen as I went into the guest room. I was dressed and standing in the guest room trying to decide what to do when my cell phone rang. I assumed it was Charlie and picked up without looking. "Bella, how are you my angel?" My blood ran cold. How could she call me?

"Mom?"

"Of course Bella. How are you doing, do you like living with you Dad?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Mom I have to go, I'm at a friends house."

"I won't keep you long. When are you coming home and is your Dad sending your child support with you?" Seriously? She did not just ask me that!

"I'm not Mom and no Dad isn't sending any child support to you. I like it here in Forks. I'm going to finish school this year. You know College requires that and all."

"Bella, seriously, you don't need all that shit. Just find a rich man and marry him. Let someone else take care of you."

"Yeah, because that has worked so well to this point and all right? I have to go Mom. Bye." I hung up the phone and went down the stairs walking past Alice who was headed up the stairs.

"Hey Bella, I was just coming to see if you were okay. Bella?" I walked right past her and the others who were now looking at me and out the front door. I looked around and headed for the woods. I needed to vent. I heard her call out to me again as I made the tree line and started to run. I didn't pay attention to where I was going or the voices behind me just running until my lungs felt like they would explode. I broke through into a clearing and dropped to my knees and just screamed at the top of my lungs letting anger and hatred overshadow rational thought. When I couldn't scream any more I lay down in the grass on my back looking up into the cloudy sky. I couldn't believe her nerve. What the hell did she think she could call and I'd go running back to be beaten some more, maybe raped? That bitch was seriously unhinged. I could hear voices calling to me and I could hear movement but I didn't respond or acknowledge them. I just lay their.

"Edward, Jasper, I've got her." I heard Emmett yell. I still didn't move I just lay their letting my mind drift. "I got you Bells. Wrap your arms around my neck. That's it." Emmett spoke softly as he lifted me from the ground cradling me tightly against him. "Hold on to me. I've got you." He began walking back the way I had came into the clearing.

"Is she okay?" Edward asked from the side somewhere.

"I don't know, she's not responding to me at all. I had to make her put her arms around my neck." Emmett answered and I squeezed slightly to let him know I could hear him.

"What was she screaming for? Did you see anything back there?" Jasper asked from behind us.

"No, nothing. She may have just been venting. Lets get her back to the house and we'll sort it all out. Did you grab her phone Jazz?" I hadn't even realized I had dropped it.

"Yeah, it's fine, no damage." He replied softly as they walked, Emmett still holding me to him as we went. "The last call was from a number from out of state. She answered it because the call log says 5 minutes and 14 seconds."

"Block it. We'll let Charlie know, maybe we can get out of her who it was. I don't think he's going to want that number coming through to her phone again if it upset her this badly." Emmett growled.

"Mom." I whispered softly and Emmett bowed his head to hear me better.

"Who Bella? Who called you?"

"My Mom." I whispered.

"Your Mom?"

"Shit, Bella, what's wrong with your Mom? Is that what the phone call was about? Jazz don't block it." Edward said rapidly.

"No, Mom called." I clung tighter to Emmett but didn't elaborate.

"That makes no sense what so ever." Edward sighed.

"Yeah, unless we don't know the whole story." Jasper answered him. "I get the feeling we don't have a clue what that was all about. Bella, do you want the number blocked?" I didn't respond to him. We had just broke through the tree line back into the Cullen's yard. I heard Esme questioning Edward as we approached. I closed my eyes as Emmett carried me inside and gently set me down on the couch. I didn't say anything for a while and just tuned everyone and their chatter completely out as I sat there.

"I'm sorry, I just... I needed to vent. I didn't mean to upset or worry everyone." I finally said softly. Rose and Alice were sitting on either side of me on the couch both rubbing my back as I sat hunched over.

"It's okay honey. I talked with Charlie and Jasper blocked the number from your phone. Your Dad is going to call and deal with your Mother." I looked up at her and saw on her face Charlie had told her what little he knew about what had happened before I came to him. That alone was enough. I never told him more.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem honey. Why don't you go lay down, I'll fix you a snack."

"I'm not hungry Esme, thank you though. I just... I need to think." I sighed.

"If that's what you want honey. Girls, why don't you give me a hand, let's get supper started. Boys, find something productive to do, lets give Bella some space."

I didn't move as they all left me alone in the living room. I just sat there thinking about everything and nothing all at once. I don't know how long I sat there before I was aware of Jasper in the room again. He came over and stood in front of me. "Get up." I looked up at him with a what the fuck expression. "Don't look at me like that, get up and come with me." He raised his eyebrow at me. "Now!"

I stood up and followed him down into the basement of the house. He hit a switch as we hit the bottom of the stairs and a work out room lit up. He didn't say anything at first just walked over to the side where there was a punching bag. I looked at him funny. "Okay, why am I down here?"

"Because you need to get pissed and get it out of your system and what better place to do it then here? Emmett and I both use this to let off steam and it doesn't worry everyone when we do it. So, here you go." He walked over and hit the stereo and Shadows of the Night blared from the surround sound. "Hit the bag." I kind of shoved it. "No Bella, get pissed off and hit the bag."

"Jasper, this is stupid." I turned to walk away only to find myself against the wall.

"What are you hiding Bella? What did they do to you? Did they hit you? I'm willing to bet it wasn't your Mom at all was it Bella?" I looked into his eyes and saw something flash. "No, it wasn't, it was someone close to you though, a parental figure."

"Stop."

"Make me. Your Step Dad maybe. Did he hit you Bella? Or did he touch you like this?" I snapped and fought back as tears slipped down my face. "That's it Bella, get pissed and fight back. What did he do to you? How did he hurt you? How did he make you feel?" Each time I'd back off he'd come at me again touching me, pushing me until blind rage took over and I lost it completely lashing out. I swung at him and he ducked out of my way. He let me swing at him and vent as my rage shook through me. He never backed off pushing me until I was completely and utterly exhausted and sunk to the floor. He stood to the side letting me cry and letting me work through what had just happened. After a few minutes he came over and squatted down in front of me. "You can't keep it locked up Bella. You have to let it out. You have to face it."

"Fuck you Jasper." I snapped. "You're a fucking prick." Again something flashed behind his eyes but I could give a fuck less what.

"No Darlin' I've been there. I've been where you are right now. I know it will rip you apart. If wanting to save you from that makes me a prick then so be it. I'll push you as hard as it takes for you to get beyond that shit before it destroys you." He stood up and walked towards the stairs. "Take that anger and use it. Vent it, you'll feel better." With that he left me. No apology nothing. The fucking ass hole. I got up and shut the radio off and went upstairs to shower thinking about what he said. Like he was ever where I am. He had Esme and Carlisle for Christ's sake like they were abusive.

I was silent at dinner as everyone talked and caught up. Carlisle and Esme asking questions about Jasper, Edward, Rose, and Emmett's classes. I listened and responded when spoken to but the whole family dinner thing was a little odd to me. I had never had this before. Carlisle and Esme kept watching me throughout the night. I was restless and annoyed. I finally excused myself and went up to bed after Esme chased me from the kitchen. Alice came in a few minutes later and sat on my bed as I sat looking out the window.

"Bella, do you want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"What happened earlier."

"Are we talking about the phone call, me running, or Jasper being a dick?"

"Anything you want to discuss Bells. I'm here for you."

"Thanks Alice but I just need some time to process everything." I sighed.

"That's fine, whenever you want to talk. We're here for you." She got up to leave the room after a few minutes of silence.

"Alice, what did Jasper mean when he said that he's been where I am before?"

"Bella, that isn't my story to tell. I will however tell you that Jasper's life like mine before they came to the Cullens was brutal. Listen to him Bella, he can help you through this. I don't know if what you went through was anything like what I did but I do know that there is light at the end of the tunnel. When you're ready, I'll tell you my story. It's one that I had a really hard time coping with. If it hadn't been for Rose and Jazz, I wouldn't have made it through. Jazz can be an ass but he really does understand."

"Thanks Alice. I don't mean to be bitchy with you, I just... I've hidden it so long." I sighed.

"I know Bella, I know." She whispered and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3 Alice

**"Alice"**

**by Avril Lavigne**

Tripping out  
>Spinning around<br>I'm underground, I fell down  
>I fell down<p>

I'm freaking out  
>So where am I now?<br>Upside down  
>And I can't stop it now<br>It can't stop me now

I, I'll get by  
>I, I'll survive<br>When the world's crashing down  
>When I fall and hit the ground<br>I will turn myself around  
>Don't you try to stop it?<br>I, I won't cry

I found myself in Wonderland  
>Get back on my feet again<br>Is this real?  
>Is this pretend?<br>I'll take a stand until the end

I, I'll get by  
>I, I'll survive<br>When the world's crashing down  
>When I'm falling hit the ground<br>I'll just turn myself around  
>Don't you try to stop me<br>I won't cry  
>I, I'll get by<br>I, I'll survive  
>When the world's crashing down<br>When I fall and hit the ground  
>I will turn myself around<br>Don't you try to stop me  
>I, I won't cry<p>

Sunday night I went home and Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Rose went back to college. Jasper still hadn't spoke to me at all since the altercation in the basement. The week was torture and I utilized the basement room at the Cullen's. Esme assured me it wasn't a problem and they didn't mind the 'invasion' at all.

It was two weeks before the others returned home again. In the meantime Alice and I had talked quiet a bit. In fact the Wednesday before Rose, Jasper, and Edward came in Alice told me her story. It was very similar to mine only it was both her natural parents who had abused her so badly. I felt horrible for her. She had been sexually abused by her so called Dad from the time she was 12. I couldn't imagine anyone so cruel and unfeeling, her mother knew and at times had even watched him rape her daughter. I had cried for her. Suddenly my story didn't seem so bad at all. At 14 she had met Rose and they had become close friends. It was not until almost a year later however when Alice had left her purse in Rose's car and Rose had stopped by unexpectedly to drop it off that she was taken from her parents and given to Carlisle and Esme. Rose heard Alice's Dad yelling at her to shut the fuck up and suck his cock as Alice begged him not to let his friends fuck her. Rose had kicked in the door, decked her dad and drug Alice out of the house after breaking her Mom's nose. In stead of going to the Cullen's, Rose drove straight to the hospital with an almost nude Alice and Carlisle called the police and immediately took custody of Alice.

Carlisle had wanted them arrested but Alice loved them even though they had been so cruel to her. In the end Carlisle agreed to not push the issue and allow them a small allowance for them signing over all rights and custody to him and Esme. They were also ordered never to try to see Alice again and to pack up their shit and get the hell out of dodge. They were gone the next day and Alice had been with the Cullens ever since.

Rose, Edward and Emmett arrived Friday night for the five day weekend. Emmett hung out a bit before jetting to see his family. Jasper had decided to wait to come in until Saturday because they had a lab Friday night he wanted to be in. Alice and I decided since Rose and Emmett were having dinner with his parents and Edward had a date, we'd take Mike and Tyler up on their offer to attend a party Saturday night. I wasn't thrilled about it but I went along.

The party wasn't bad. Just about everyone was there and it was kind of fun actually. When the alcohol arrived and glasses were broke out, it got even better. We were all having a good time and more than a few sheets to the wind when the skank crew showed up. Jessica, Lauren, and some girl they referred to as Kitty Cat. Shit got deep fast and when Lauren decided to get stupid, well I punched her. That led to Jessica screaming at me and Kitty Cat jumping in. I had no problem throwing down with her and before I knew what was happening an enraged Jasper showed up. Mike and Tyler had separated us and I was currently being held in a room away from everyone else while Mike proceeded to tell me how hot it was that I threw down like a man and not a chick.

Jasper came barreling into the house and through the door knocking both Mike and Tyler aside. After checking me over and making sure I was unharmed he ordered both Alice and I into his car. Mike attempted to intervene and for a moment I thought Jasper was going to deck his ass. "Get the fuck out of my way Mike. I'm not in the mood for your shit." Jasper hissed. "Bella, Alice get your asses in the car now."

"Jazz."

"Don't fucking Jazz me Alice. Mom is going to fucking wig if she catches the two of you drunk. What the fuck were you thinking? You know better than this. You never ever drink without Edward and I present. You fucking know this Alice."

"Jasper, dude, you need to calm down, they were just unwinding." Tyler spoke up.

"Just shut the hell up and stay out of family business Crowley." Jasper snapped as he grabbed my arm. "Get your fucking ass in the front seat. Peter move put her up front with me." Jasper called to the guy standing by his car with an amused expression on his face.

"Come on sweet heart, get in the car before our Jazz blows a gasket." Peter chuckled.

"No, fuck you Jasper. You can't order me around like that. I'm not your fucking sister." I snapped at him and saw the rage vibrate through him.

"No you're not, you're the fucking police chief's daughter. Get in the damn car Bella, don't make me fucking put you in the car." Jasper seethed at me. I was about to give in when none other than the Kitty bitch decided to show her fuck ugly face. She waltzed right up to Jasper and ran her hand over his crotch momentarily distracting him and I lunged at her again only to be snatched around the waste by Peter who was chuckling as he held me back.

"Fucking let me go!"

"Not going to happen sweet heart. Come on settle down and get in the car so I can get Jazz in the car before he ends up in jail." Peter chuckled and I looked over to see Jasper had Kitty bitch's arm in a firm grasp and was holding her away from him. His whole body shook with rage. "Get in the car Tiger." He chuckled again and I relaxed letting him put me into the passenger seat of Jasper's car. Alice slid into the back seat on the other side as Peter went to get Jasper into the car. A few minutes later Peter slid into the back behind me as Jasper turned the car and jetted out of their. He didn't however take us back to the Cullen's instead taking us to Peter's house.

Alice and I followed Peter inside silently and sat down on the couch. Jasper and Peter went into the kitchen. I could hear them talking and sighed softly. We were so screwed, Jasper was pissed. "You sure this is okay Peter? The last thing I want to do is get on your Mom's bad side."

"No, it's good. Her and dad won't be back until tomorrow night. What are you going to do, take them home and let Esme find them like this? Something tells me that won't go well for anyone." Peter chuckled.

"Yeah. Thanks man, I appreciate this. Really."

"No problem. Besides, you know I got a soft spot for that little hell raiser in there you call your sister."

"Dude, she's about to be 18, what she does is her business just do me a favor and don't share that shit with me. I might have to kick your ass." I looked over at Alice who was smiling smugly.

"That's the Pete?" I whisper yelled and she nodded. "Bitch."

She just wiggled her eye brows at me. "He's hung and knows how to use it too."

"Alice shut the hell up. I don't want to hear that, I'm a virgin for Christ's sake. Geeze." I shoved her and she giggled.

Jasper and Peter came in a few minutes later carrying glasses and Peter had a bottle of Patron in his hand. "Since we're already in the drinking mood and it would appear the two of you have several drinks on us, we're going to crack open a bottle of Patron." Peter said as he opened up the bottle and poured us all shots as Jasper set a bowl of lemons and a salt shaker down. "Bottoms up ladies."

Alice grabbed the glass and downed the shot gasping as she reached for the lemon wedge. Peter smiled as Jasper shot his like it was water then looked at me raising his eyebrow. I grabbed the salt, licked my hand and sprinkled the salt on it before grabbing a lemon wedge and quickly shooting mine. I downed it like a pro and sat the glass down right side up smugly as Peter began pouring more shots and shot his own quickly filling his glass. "That shit burns Pete." Alice whined.

"Want something lighter honey?" He raised and eyebrow at her and she smiled devilishly.

"Yeah, but not something I can do in public."

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Bottoms up doll." Alice shot the tequila as Jasper and I both picked ours up shooting it as well.

We made it about half way through the bottle before I turned my glass bottom up indicating I was done. Jasper smirked as Peter and Alice both turned their glasses bottom up as well and Jasper poured another shot. He slammed it as Peter stood up pulling Alice up. "You going to show them where they're sleeping?" Jasper asked as he sat back.

"Yep, on it. Enjoy." Peter chuckled and led both Alice and I up the stairs to a guest room. "Night Bella." He winked at me.

"Night Peter. Night Alice."

"Night Bells." Alice skipped off to the room next to mine Peter watching her as she went.

"You and Jasper apparently will be sharing a room tonight since Alice seems to be intent on sharing mine. If he gets out of line, just smack him around a bit." He mumbled before heading off to his room as Alice's shirt fluttered out the door. Great just what I needed to hear the two of them going at each other.

About an hour later I gave up on sleep and went back down the stairs as sounds of Peter and Alice going at it yet again filtered through the wall. Of course it wasn't until I was passing did I realize the idiots didn't shut the bedroom door giving me a nice view of Alice kneeling on the bed naked between Peter's legs with his Cock down her throat. Great, now I needed fucking bleach for my brain too. Ugh! Jasper was on the couch where we'd left him watching a porno. Fuck my life, was everyone consumed with sex? He was pouring another shot and looked up to see me standing at the base of the stairs contemplating whether or not I should go back up. He reached over and picked up the remote muting the TV but leaving it on. "What's up Bells?"

It was the first time he had called me that and I had to fight to keep from smiling. Maybe Jasper didn't hate me so much after all. "Nothing much. Can't sleep with the two energizer bunnies going after it next door."

"Yeah, I can imagine. That's why I turned the TV on, at least the sounds on the TV drowns them out." He chuckled and poured me another shot holding it up to me. It wasn't until I walked over did I realize his pants were undone and his shirt was pulled down covering him. At least somewhat. I could see curls peaking at me from his zipper. He had probably been stroking himself. To my surprise that thought made me wet. It was then I realized I was in only my panties and a t-shirt Peter had loaned me to sleep in. I walked over and sat down across from him with my back to the TV as I shot the Patron quickly. As soon as I set the glass down he filled it back up. His eyes were glassy as he filled his glass once again before looking up at the TV over my shoulder. I saw his cock twitch under neath his shirt and smirked.

"Didn't mean to interrupt you, I'll go." I whispered.

His eyes refocused on me. "No, you're fine. Hang around, although I can't promise you won't see something you don't want to see." He smirked. "You forgot your bra again."

"I don't generally sleep in it. Little uncomfortable and all." I smirked back.

"I don't think I like you in Peter's clothes."

"Kind of didn't have anything else to sleep in." I sat back on the couch picking up my shot glass and shooting it again. Liquid courage coursed through me. "You going to give me your shirt to sleep in?"

"You asking for it?"

"Would you give it to me if I were?"

"Why don't you ask and find out?"

"Jazz, can I have your shirt to sleep in?" I smirked and he met my eyes unwavering.

"You sure you want it now?"

"Absolutely." I challenged as he filled both our glasses again. He set the bottle down and reached back pulling his shirt up and over his head exposing himself to me and tossing it over. "Thank you." I smiled.

"You're welcome." He sat back and his hand went to his dick. I closed my eyes briefly trying to center myself. "Open your eyes Bella." He whispered and I opened my eyes looking at him. His eyes were locked on mine as he stroked himself slowly. I moaned softly and decided to see what would happen if I exposed myself somewhat and pulled Peter's shirt off tossing it aside letting him see my tits fully as I picked up his shirt. I was never happier that I wore bikinis that were lacy and sexy since meeting Alice. I slipped his shirt on and slid it down covering my breasts slowly and he groaned softly. "Beautiful." He gasped softly. I teasingly ran my hand along my stomach over my panties and he smiled. "Tease."

"You're one to talk. You forget your stroking your cock and watching me." I laughed only half teasingly.

"Mmm, touche but I warned you."

"Uh huh, so if I get up and walk back to the room, you would let me go?"

"If that's what you want." He smiled. "But you wouldn't be sitting here teasing me if you wanted to walk away now would you Bells?"

"I'm a virgin Jasper."

He didn't reply just smirked at me. "That's good. Virgin doesn't mean you've never touched yourself though does it Bella, only that you've never been known by a man." I blushed. "Touch yourself Bella." He whispered and fueled by liquid courage I did. After a few minutes of touching myself over my panties I stood up and slipped them off. Jasper moaned as I once again sat down on the couch adjusting myself to give him full view of my wet core. He swore softly and I saw his grip on his cock tighten and his stroke became a little more forceful. I moaned softly and he reached over and un-muted the TV allowing the moans, groans and grunts from the TV to cover up the sounds we were both making as I opened up to him more letting him see as I slipped a finger inside my entrance. Jasper growled as I flicked my bundle of nerves and sent shocks of bliss throughout my body. I had never experienced anything like this before. I watched him stroke himself as I played with my own body. I reached up and pinched my nipple through his shirt and he moaned a little louder.

Neither of us spoke as we stroked and played with ourselves for a while. "Jasper." I whispered as my climax neared.

"Cum for me Bella, let me see you cum. Open your eyes and look at me." He growled and my eyes shot open as I came hard. His smile the only thing filling my mind as I heard him growl again and he shot his load. It shot onto the table between us as he moaned, my name sounding heavenly on his lips. We both sat there for a few minutes trying to regain sense. I wondered what it would be like to feel him cumming deep inside me as our bodies moved together. He stood up reaching over to where the paper towels lay near me. He cleaned himself off before coming over and gently moving my hand from it's resting place on my abdomen. I gasped in surprise as he pulled my hand to his mouth and sucked the finger I had put inside of me. His eyes closed and he moaned softly. "Damn you taste fantastic." He sighed as he released my hand and gently cleaned me up with a paper towel. He discarded the paper towel before leaning in to kiss me gently. As he did, his cock brushed against my core sending new waves of lust through me. I rocked my hips slightly and he moaned before breaking the kiss and moving away from me. He tucked himself away but didn't zip or button his pants. He picked up a few more paper towels and began wiping his cum from the table where it had landed when he shot his load. I couldn't stop myself I got up and went over to where he was, some of it had splashed onto the lemons left on the plate we had been using. I picked one up licking his cum from it as he watched.. He gasped softly and growled as I moaned. Fuck he tasted good. I wanted to suck his cock and feel him cum in my mouth. These were all new feelings for me. I tossed the lemon aside contemplating if I wanted to lick his seed from the other two on the plate as I turned to help him clean up the mess on the table from our drinking. I looked up to see the TV was off and wasn't quiet sure when exactly he had done that.

I carried our glasses to the kitchen and rinsed them out before placing them into the dish washer and throwing out the bottle of Patron that was now empty. He was throwing away everything else and I took a rag in to wash the table off and make sure we didn't leave anything behind. He picked up Peter's shirt as I turned to him. "You coming up now?"

"Right behind you Bells." He smiled and put his arm around my waist as I walked by him. He pulled me to him and kissed me gently again before releasing me. He was right behind me as I went up the stairs to the room we'd be sharing. He stopped long enough to throw the shirt at Peter before slamming Peter's door loudly and continuing on. I was laying on the bed on the back side when he came in and shut the door behind him flipping the lock. He walked over and sat down on the bed with his back to me.

"Shit!" I gasped.

"What?"

"My panties are down stairs on the couch." I laughed.

"No they're not, you're not getting them back." He smirked at me as he reached over and pulled me over next to him before covering my upper body with his as he kissed me. He smirked when we broke apart a little bit later both breathing heavily and me feeling thoroughly kissed. He stood up and I whimpered. "Shh, I'm not going anywhere." He slipped his jeans off and crawled back into bed pulling me to snuggle in his arms. "Go to sleep Bells."

I woke the next morning before Jasper did. I was still cuddled to his chest but now we were both naked in bed together. I ran my hand up his side and he smiled in his sleep and turned kissing the top of my head. I guess Jasper didn't hate me after all. I reached down and tentatively touched him and he twitched under my touch. I thought for a moment then moved the blankets and slipped under them. I kissed the tip of his dick before licking it. He moaned and I felt his hand as it slid under the blanket and into my hair. I took a deep breath and slid my mouth down around him taking as much of him in as I could and sucking on him gently. He growled as his hand fisted in my hair. I began moving up and down sucking once in a while letting him slip from my mouth so I could lick and tease him as I had seen done on videos. His hips rocked and bucked. As I took him back in and attempted to relax my throat to get more of him in and swallowed around him he gasped and the blankets were moved. I looked up to see him looking down at me panting heavily. I bobbed my head faster and hummed before again relaxing my throat and taking him all the way in. I swallowed and he shot his seed down my throat growling. I swallowed faster enjoying the taste and feel of his seed as it slipped down my throat. I was soaked and loving that I could make him feel this way even being a virgin.

He finally pulled me off him by my hair and pulled me up to him quickly flipping me and kissing the shit out of me. I moaned and wiggled not sure if I was trying to maneuver him between my legs or get away from him. He finally pulled away breaking the kiss before pinning me down to the bed and moving down. "My turn." He smirked as I tried to close my legs. "Oh no you don't. Turn about is fair play. Now you've tasted me, I get to taste too." He chuckled.

"Jasper."

"Shh. Open your legs Bells, let me in." He nudged my legs and I opened them for him. Moments later he buried his face in my pussy licking and sucking and flicking my clit. I moaned and gasped as he slipped his tongue into me moaning loudly. "Damn it, I could eat you all fucking day." He whispered before nipping my clit and making me jump. He chuckled before going at me again. He drove me up a wall until my mind and body shattered into the most amazing orgasm I had ever experienced. He kissed back up my body as I shivered stopping to suck first one breast then the other before biting my left breast firmly but gently. I shivered and moaned feeling a new flow of juices pouring from my core. He moved laying beside me as he played with my nipple massaging where he had just bitten gently as he propped up on one elbow to look down at me. "Beautiful." He whispered again as his lips met mine gently.

"Jazz."

"Shh, not today. Not now. Soon." He smiled and kissed me again as his hand slid down across my stomach and to my core. He slid one finger into me as his thumb stroked over my bundle of nerves making me moan and rock my hips. He kissed me deeply as he finger fucked me bringing me to yet another mind blowing orgasm. Once I had come back down he licked my juices from his hand and went into the bathroom coming back with a warm rag and cleaning me gently. "Come shower with me." He pulled me from the bed and led me on shaky legs into the shower adjusting it so the stream was hot and felt amazing on my skin. He kissed me under the spray before washing me slowly and reverently. Once he was done he quickly bathed himself kissing me every so often but refusing to let me bathe him. Once we were both rinsed off he stepped out wrapping a towel around himself before bringing a fluffy towel and drying me off gently. He wrapped the towel around me and led me back to the bedroom slipping his jeans on as I went to retrieve my clothes from the chair.

"Jazz, can I have my panties back?"

"Nope, wear your jeans without them. I like the idea of you being commando around me." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and slid my jeans on before putting my bra on and reaching for my shirt. He took my shirt and handed me his. "Wear this one."

I slipped it on shaking my head. "What are you going to wear?"

"The one you slept in." He smiled.

"Uh huh, at what point in the night did I loose it by the way?"

"What can I say? I wanted to feel you against me." He smiled and kissed me.

We left the room a few minutes later only to find Alice and Peter in the kitchen. Peter had her bent over the table rubbing his dick against her ass as she mewed. They were clothed but the image was no less disturbing. "Hey that's my fucking sister prick." Jasper snapped.

"Uh huh, and that is my best friend so fuck off." Alice snapped. "Cock block."

We all sat around talking for a while before Jasper took me back to Newton's to pick up my car. Alice was riding to the Cullen's with Peter which translated into they were going to have another fuck fest before she headed home. We pulled up and Jasper got out walking me to my car and opening the door for me. He leaned down as Mike came out the door onto the porch. "Go straight to the house. I'm right behind you." He kissed me before closing the door as I started up the car. I saw him looking at Mike and saw Mike turn a greenish color as I backed out waving at him. By the time I got to the stop sign, Jasper's black Mustang was right behind me. When I pulled in, he pulled up behind me coming to open my door for me.

Esme and Carlisle looked up at us as we all walked into the house. Peter and Alice had pulled up right behind us. "Morning kids. Breakfast?" Esme asked.

"That would be awesome Mrs C. I really love you." Peter beamed.

"We love you too Peter. How was the night? What movies did you guys watch?"

"Actually we just ended up shooting pool and talking most of the night. We called Rose and Edward to see if they all wanted to come hang too but neither of them answered." Jasper smiled at her kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, Rose spent the night at Emmett's and Edward stayed over at Jake's." Carlisle explained. "They double dated last night and he didn't feel like driving home. Jasper, did you know that your sister is engaged and pregnant?"

Jasper almost choked on his drink. "What? I knew Em proposed but I didn't know she's pregnant. They were going to tell you and Mom this weekend."

"Well, she didn't. I got a call from an Alicia Woods."

"Son of a bitch. Dad I'm sorry about that. Should have know the fucking bitch would pull something like this." Jasper growled.

"Jasper, language."

"Sorry Mom. Have you asked Rose about it? Honestly Dad, she didn't say anything to me about being pregnant."

"No, but then again she hasn't answered her phone. Something else you need to tell me son?"

"No, not that I'm aware of why?" Jasper looked at me over Carlisle's shoulder with a confused look on his face.

"Is Alicia pregnant too Jasper?"

"I don't know. If she is, it isn't mine."

"You sure about that son? She seems to think it is yours."

"I'm positive Dad. I never slept with her. We went out a few times but yeah, I broke it off two weeks ago. I never slept with her."

"Did you have any kind of relations with her Jasper." Carlisle sighed.

"No. I kissed her like twice." Jasper insisted as I walked towards the door. "Bella, I didn't sleep with her."

"I know." I smiled at him as I went to get my phone out of my purse where I had forgotten it last night before the party. I came back in to find Carlisle and Esme looking at me one eyebrow raised. I walked over to sit down but Jasper pulled me into his lap.

"I didn't Bells I swear."

"Jasper, stop. You said you didn't and I believe you."

"What exactly did I miss?" Carlisle asked smiling.

"I broke up with Alisha because I wanted to see Bella Dad. That's what she's upset about. I swear I did not sleep with her so if she is in fact pregnant, it's someone else's kid. It's not mine."

"Okay son, I believe you. If you are having sex with anyone, I hope like hell you are being responsible and using protection even with Bella. Especially with Bella."

"Dad, I would never disrespect her like that and she's a virgin."

"Okay, could we not discuss my sexual status with me in the room please. A little embarrassing Jazz."

"Sorry Bells." He kissed my temple.

"No problem. Just don't let it happen again."

"Yes dear." Jasper answered and everyone laughed.

"My son in check. Never thought I'd see that day." Carlisle smiled.


	4. The Rose

The Rose Lyrics - Bette Midler song -

Some say love, it is a river

That drowns the tender reed

Some say love, it is a razor

That leaves your soul to bleed

Some say love, it is a hunger

An endless aching need

I say love, it is a flower

And you, its only seed

It's the heart, afraid of breaking

That never learns to dance

It's the dream, afraid of waking

That never takes the chance

It's the one who won't be taken

Who cannot seem to give

And the soul, afraid of dying

That never learns to live

When the night has been too lonely

And the road has been too long

And you think that love is only

for the lucky and the strong

Just remember in the winter

Far beneath the bitter snow

Lies the seed

That with the sun's love, in the spring

Becomes the rose

The Rose Song Lyrics Information

The Rose was recorded by Bette Midler in 1979

The rest of the down time passed quickly and soon Rose and the guys headed back to school. It was actually really difficult to watch them go this time. I walked Jasper to his car a little more than a little gloomy. He turned me against my car and kissed me tenderly for a few minutes before opening my door and putting me inside. He leaned down and kissed me one more time before telling me he'd call me as soon as he got back to Seattle. "Go home Darlin. I'm going to follow you then we'll all head out from their to Seattle. I'll call as soon as I get there." He kissed me again and stood closing the door. I waited until he was in his car and waved to Esme, Alice, and Carlisle who stood on the steps watching as we all left headed for our respective homes.

Rose was in fact pregnant but it turned out they had actually planned it. Some what anyway. It turned out they had discussed having kids and Rose decided they should start trying. Emmett proposed and now they just needed to get the wedding under way and done before the baby arrived. Carlisle said she'd still have about four months before she'd really start to show so it was settled that the wedding would be done in three months. The date was set and of course the necessary things such as invitations and guest lists had been set. Esme had ordered the invitations this morning and Rose, Alice, and I would be meeting this weekend in Port Angeles to look for dresses. If we found one great if not, Jasper would be coming the following weekend to meet us in Port Angeles to drive us back to Seattle so that we could look there. Peter would drive him down and he would drive or ride with us so that Carlisle and Charlie would be okay with the trip. Secretly I hoped we wouldn't locate a dress.

It turned out we did find dresses that were exactly what Rose was looking for in Port Angeles so the Seattle trip was a no go which turned out to be a good thing because Peter and Jasper had a major test they had to cram for that weekend anyway. Jasper and I didn't even get to talk much that weekend much to Jasper's annoyance and it would be two more weeks before he could come in. It was rather frustrating to be in such a long distance relationship. When we did see one another though we made the most of it. We spent as much time as we could together and to my shock Charlie loved him to pieces.

Before we realized it, the wedding day approached and we were readying ourselves for the festivities. The guys and Rose were all on semester break so they were home for three weeks. I was happy as could be because I would have Jasper for almost a month. We had still not had sex but did fool around as often as we could find alone time to fool around. Rose had taken to ribbing me about our escapades after her and Emmett walked up on us in the clearing near the Cullens. I didn't mind it was all in fun and Emmett had threatened to beat Jasper stupid if he got me knocked up. A little ironic actually.

"Bella, you have got to get in your dress." Esme fussed as I ran around trying to take care of all the last minute things that needed to be done as guests began to arrive. We had done a 7am hair and facial appointment so my hair was done and Alice and Rose had finally given the green light on my makeup but I had yet to change.

"Going Mom I swear." I laughed and she smiled at me.

"Hurry Bella. You should already be dressed."

"Yes Ma'am." I ran up the stairs and straight into Emmett who was pacing like a maniac. "Em, you okay?"

"Bells, what if I mess up my vows. I shouldn't be doing this. Rose deserves someone better than me. I can't be a Daddy, I'm a big fucking kid. I don't know anything about being a husband or a Daddy."

"Em. Em.. Stop. You're wigging over nothing. It's just nerves. Do you love Rose?"

"Hell yes I love her Bella. She's my life."

"Do you want to marry her and have kids and grow old together?"

"Yeah, but I don't deserve her."

"Emmett McCarty you listen to me. You do deserve her. The way the two of you look at one another is amazing. I hope that Jasper looks at me one day the way you look at Rose. The two of you are so amazing together."

"Bella, Jasper looks at you like you're his sun."

"Says you but I see the way you look at Rose and I'm telling you Em, the two of you are meant to be. Now, get your ass in gear and get downstairs. I have to get my dress on. Go on."

"Thanks Bells."

"No, thank you for allowing me to be here and for allowing me to see the love the two of you have for one another. I've never experienced this sort of love Em. This is all new to me and you have no idea how much you allowing me to be here means." Emmett hugged me and headed down the stairs. Edward going down behind him and I turned to run head on into Jasper.

He swept me into his arms and kissed me gently. "I do look at you like that, you know that right? You are my everything Bella."

I blushed. "You heard all that?"

"Every word beautiful and we'll discuss this later tonight. Go get dressed beautiful."

"You look amazing Jazz."

"You do too baby. Go on." He smiled and swatted me on the ass as I walked by. I went into the prep room the hotel supplied for us. We would walk down the grand stair case and out through the arch ways into the front courtyard where a huge gazebo would house the wedding party. The large glass doors that normally were closed on the front of the hotel were now opened. The hotel housed the entire wedding party as well as the entire guest list. It was beautiful. Our hotel rooms for the wedding party were on the top floor. In addition to the honey moon suite for the happy couple, they had taken suites for the entire four days for the ladies and for the guys. Jasper however had booked a separate suite so we could have some alone time.

I was dressed in a little over 15 minutes and ready to go down. I went to help Alice get Rose's veil in place. We were now less than 30 minutes from go time. I stayed quiet as Esme and Alice talked and laughed with Rose. Once we were all done Esme made her way down. We were standing, just the three of us, the other bride's maids having already gone out to line up. I would be the last of the bride's maids to walk before Alice, who was Rose's maid of honor, would walk down followed moments later by Rose and Carlisle. Alice would be the only one to walk alone.

"Ready?" I smiled at Rose.

"No. I'm scared what if I mess up? I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to be a wife."

"Oh Jesus, seriously? Rose, do you love Em?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Okay, do you want to grow old and bitch at him every day and blame him for your kids goof ups and all that stuff?" I shook my head.

"Of course but we're so young."

"Rose, that man looks at you like you give him the moon. You look at him like he's your sun. Get your ass in gear and marry that damn man."

"You're right Bella." She giggled.

"I know I am and you and Emmett both owe me for a counseling session." I laughed as someone knocked on the door. "Go time ladies. Here we go." I smiled and walked out the door. I walked down the hall and stepped out turning to the center of the stair case and stopped waiting for my cue from Jasper who had just stepped to the foot of the stair case. He nodded as the other couple reached the end of the isle and I began my decent his eyes never leaving mine. As I stepped down off the final step, he bowed his head and kissed my hand before tucking it into his arm. We stepped together as everyone watched the two of us. We looked into one another's eyes as we stepped down off the steps and headed to the gazebo. Charlie was sitting up front with Esme and Carlisle and he was crying as he watched Jasper and I. Jasper took me to my place and kissed me gently to oohs and ahhhs all around us before going to take his place beside Emmett and Edward.

Alice walked down and once she was half way the cords began for the bridal march and everyone stood. Rose was magnificent in her dress and everyone gasped as she made her way down on Carlisle's arm. He was in tears as he handed her over to Emmett and took his place beside Esme. Even through all of their fears the wedding was beautiful and not one single glitch.

As Emmett and Rose led us all back down the isle Peter and Jasper yelled and cat called to Emmett. The crowd laughed and followed us into the hall as we took center dance floor for the first dance. We all hung back and let Rose and Emmett dance first before joining them for the second song. Jasper held me close to him as the music played. He kissed me several times before pulling me into him and resting his head on top of mine as I rested my head on his shoulder. Once the song ended we left the dance floor and made our way over to the area for the wedding pictures.

"Well Charlie, looks like we may have another wedding soon." Carlisle laughed. "Are you ready for that?"

"Absolutely not. He makes her happy though Carlisle and Bella's been through enough. She deserves all the happiness in the world."

"I agree Charlie. She makes my son happy too. I've never seen Jasper so relaxed and happy as he is when Bella is close by. He loves her even if he hasn't told her so yet."

"Yeah, he's a good kid Carlisle. I just hope he takes care of my little girl."

"With my life sir." Jasper said as we passed them headed for the wedding table to eat causing Charlie to blush. I saw Charlie wave at me as his radio went off and I smiled over at him waving slightly, much to the photographers annoyance who decided now would be a good time to be an ass. Jasper shut him down quickly offering to kick his ass thoroughly if he dared speak to me that way again.

The reception was crazy with everyone drinking and celebrating. Charlie had agreed to allow me to drink since we were all staying at the hotel and would not be leaving. When it came time for Rose to toss the bouquet Esme pushed me out there and you would know the damn thing smacked me. Jasper laughed and kissed me as I came off the floor. Next up was the guys and Jasper ribbed the hell out of Peter for catching the garter until Peter grabbed me and kissed me announcing we were going to be the next to get married. That led to a mock fight between Jasper and Peter before Jasper whisked me away and up to the penthouse suite he had booked.

Before the door even closed behind us his lips found mine. We were hot and heavy as he unzipped my dress and I pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He carefully slid my dress off me and I stepped out of it as he carefully laid it aside. I reached to unbuckle my heels and he stopped me. "Leave them on." He smirked. They're sexy. He backed me to the bed as he stripped his shirt and tossed it on the floor. He gently put me in the bed before slipping my bra off and tossing it over his shoulder along with my panties leaving my thigh high stockings and heels the only thing I was wearing. He moved down burying his face in my core again and bringing me swiftly to orgasm not once but three times before removing his shoes and pants. He crawled up my body resting himself between my legs so that I could feel his cock at my entrance. I rocked my hips.

"Please Jasper."

"Are you sure baby?" He watched me intently. "No regrets."

"Positive, no regrets." I whispered and he kissed me deeply slipping first one then another finger into me to stretch me and ready me for him. Moments later he broke the kiss and lined himself up pushing slowly into me until he reached my barrier. "I know, just do it Jazz. Please." He looked deep into my eyes before pushing through my barrier making us one. He stopped as soon as he was completely in and kissed away my tears before nipping my neck and kissing me deeply. After he felt me began to relax he slowly began to move pulling back so slowly and gently it was almost painful. He pushed back in equally as gentle before kissing me tenderly and repeating the whole process. He made slow tender love to me bringing me to climax several times before he finally came. He held me to him tightly as his seed filled me and I was complete in that moment. I was his and he was mine. "I love you Jasper." I sighed brushing his hair back from his sweaty face.

"I love you too Bells." He kissed me deeply before slipping out and laying beside me. I looked over at the clock. 3Am we had been at it for nearly four hours. I stretched and yawned as he cuddled me close to his chest. My eyes fluttered closed and sleep took me. As I lost consciousness I heard him whisper "Forever and always my heart."

When I woke the next morning Jasper wasn't in bed. I slid from the bed and went to find him. He was sitting on the edge of the jacuzzi tub checking the water. He looked up at me and smiled as I came in. He stood up and kissed me tenderly before moving me to the tub. He stepped in before lifting me and placing me in front of him. Once he was sitting he turned me and pulled me down sitting in his lap with my back against his chest. He hit the jets and the tub whirled to life. I relaxed back into him humming happily as we both lay relaxing in the over sized tub. His cell went off and he reached over and grabbed it. I listened as he and Peter chatted about some activity they wanted to do while we were all in Seattle as I closed my eyes. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew he was kissing my neck and biting softly. I moaned softly and he chuckled running something over my bottom lip. I licked my lips and tasted chocolate. "Open your mouth baby." He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my back. I did as he said though and he placed it in my mouth. I bit down and moaned as the sweet tart combination of chocolate and strawberries took over my senses. I licked my lips as I chewed the delicious treat. I had no sooner swallowed when his lips met mine hungrily.

We stayed in the tub for almost an hour and a half before the water started to cool off. Jasper stood and flipped the shower on bathing me quickly before bathing himself again refusing to allow me to wash him. I went to brush my teeth as he finished up. He came up behind me wrapping his arms around me. I could feel his cock pressing into my backside. As I rinsed my mouth out and rested my head on his shoulder. I handed him his tooth brush once I had put tooth paste on it and kissed him before going to the bedroom to dress. "Jazz, what are we doing today?"

"What do you want to do baby?"

"I don't know. Anything as long as we are doing it together." I called back.

"Peter and I thought we'd go catch a movie and go out to eat at this new Hibachi grill in town if you're up to it tonight. Unless you'd rather it just be the two of us. I think Edward and Stacy are going to join us too. I don't know about Rose and Emmett."

"That sounds wonderful actually. I don't mind sharing you when I get you all to myself at night." I smiled up at him as he came in.

"Anything specific you want to see babe?"

"Nope, whatever you want to see baby." I laughed as he snatched my jeans from me. "Jazz, we have to meet the others for lunch today remember."

"They can wait." He chuckled as he slid my panties down.

"Jazz."

"No, I want you naked. In fact, I'm calling down to cancel and tell them we're staying in alone until tonight. I want you completely naked all day."

"Baby, I'm hungry." I smiled and he raised an eyebrow at me. "So I'll order up room service. You my love are staying right here in this room all day long completely naked."

"Fine and when your parents or Charlie come looking for us because we missed lunch and want to know why, I'll answer the door but ass naked." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you think my Dad or yours will shoot you first?"

"Point taken. Lunch in the bar down stairs with the family it is. No panties." He surrendered but refused to let me have my panties back. "No jeans either. Wear that cute pencil skirt you bought yesterday."

"With no panties?" I laughed.

"Yep, no panties just the skirt, bra and your red blouse."

"You're incorrigible. Okay. You win. If anyone gets flashed, I'm blaming you entirely."

"Oh don't worry, I wouldn't dream of letting anyone see my playground." He chuckled. "By the way baby, next time you go for your wax appointment, do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Ask them to do a Brazilian wax instead of a complete hair removal."

"I thought you liked it complete?"

"I do baby but I don't mind the hair and I hate that you go through all that pain for me." He kissed me.

"If you want me to not do it I will. I've done it for the past 3 years though." I sighed.

"No baby, I'm not saying stop doing it. I just want you to leave some of it. Do a landing strip or I don't know, something."

"Okay. Not a problem babe." I kissed him as I slipped on my sandals and we headed down to meet everyone else for lunch. We were about half way through when I felt Jasper's hand on my thigh. When he pushed my skirt up and pinched my clit I dropped my fork making Rose look over at me with one eye brow cocked. She smirked so she must have caught the deer in headlights look on my face.

"You okay sweet heart?" Jasper asked sweetly with his finger now buried in me as he teased and stroked me under the table.

"Fine." I smiled sweetly and leaned in to him when he moved to kiss my lips.

"Be quiet." He whispered in my ear.

"Jasper our families."

"So don't let on." He kissed me again making sure he was talking to low for anyone else to hear. He leaned back in his seat and continued to eat while carrying on a conversation with Edward, Peter, and Emmett while finger fucking me under the table carefully. He never lost a beat even as I tried to get away from him because I could feel my orgasm building. He just pulled his finger out, pinched my clit and let me come down before going at me again. By the time lunch was over I all but drug him back to our room. I waved at Esme as she and Carlisle headed out to go shopping. Dad had to return to Forks for work but I remained in Seattle with the others. As soon as the door closed behind us I was all over Jasper. He chuckled as he lifted me carrying me over to the bed and dropping me. I was already stripping him as fast as humanly possible he just pulled my shirt off and threw it on the floor sliding my skirt up and pushing into me. He was standing between my legs as I lay back on the bed. He was looking down watching himself penetrate me. He was being gentle and tender with me but what I wanted was him to fuck me silly.

"Jasper fuck me." I panted and his eyes met mine.

"You sure baby?"

"Yes. God yes. I love that you're gentle and loving with me but fuck me Jasper." I didn't have to say it a third time. Jasper pulled my legs so that they were resting one on each shoulders before putting his hand on my stomach where his thumb could rub my clit and slamming into me. I moaned loudly as he fucked the hell out of me making me cum over and over again. After the third time he flipped me over and put me on my stomach with my legs on the floor and re entered me holding my hips as he stroked long and hard into me. We both came a short time later him slamming hard into me and rocking against me as he again emptied deep into me. He slid from me slowly picking me up and putting me on my back in the bed before going to get a rag to clean me gently. He lay on the bed next to me kissing me as he gently washed me clean. "I love you Jasper." I yawned.

"I love you too baby. More than you can imagine. One day my baby will be growing in your belly. One day you'll wear my ring. You belong to me Bella. Always only me."

"Only you Jasper. Forever only you." I yawned again and stood from the bed. I quickly discarded my skirt and my bra before slipping back into the bed and snuggling against him. Flesh on flesh and it was heaven.


	5. We Belong

**UP WHERE WE BELONG (Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes)**

Who knows what tomorrow brings  
>In a world, few hearts survive<br>All I know, is the way I feel  
>When it's real, I keep my pray alive<p>

The road is long  
>There are mountains in our way<br>But we climb steps every day

Love lift us up where we belong  
>Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high<br>Love lift us up where we belong  
>Far from the world we know<br>Up where the clear winds blow

Some hang on to "used-to-be"  
>Live their lives locking behind<br>All we have is here and now  
>All our lives, out there to find<p>

The road is long  
>There are mountains in our way<br>But we climb steps every day

Love lift us up where we belong  
>Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high<br>Love lift us up where we belong  
>Far from the world we know<br>Up where the clear winds blow

Time goes by  
>No time to cry<br>Life's you and I, alive, baby

Love lift us up where we belong  
>Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high<br>Love lift us up where we belong  
>Far from the world we know<br>Up where the clear winds blow

Love lift us up where we belong  
>Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high<br>Love lift us up where we belong  
>Far from the world we know<br>Up where the clear winds blow

We returned to Forks only two days before Thanks Giving. Esme had decided to do a huge dinner at her house and invited Charlie and I as well as the McCartys. Jasper and I helped her with the shopping. Emmett and Rose were staying at the Cullens until they all returned to school on Sunday. Charlie had agreed to allow me to stay with the Cullens until Sunday since he had to work late into the night due to a really big case they were working on.

Each night Jasper would get up and come get me from the room I was staying in or he would come into the room with me. We never slept apart. I know Esme and Carlisle had to know but they never said anything about it. I did hear Carlisle tell Jasper once that he had best be using protection. Truth is we weren't but I was on the pill so I wasn't worried. I had been on the pill since I started at 12. Mom made sure they put me on it as soon as I had started my cycle and it was the only thing I ever stuck to that she had insisted on.

Thanksgiving dinner was interesting with everyone there. Peter and Jasper were actually much to Esme's annoyance changing the oil in my car because Jasper insisted it had been to long since it had been done. He also had rotated my tires and ran a check on the engine. I sat on the steps from the house to the garage watching them. With all the women in the house it was a little to crowded. Esme, Mrs McCarty and Mrs Whitlock were all there along with Rose and Alice who refused to come out with me because last time Peter had gotten oil on her when he decided he wanted a kiss. The radio was playing softly against the back wall. "Baby, can you grab that wrench on top of the tool box for me?" Jasper called from under neath my car. Peter was on the other side under neath in the back checking my brakes. I hopped up and went over grabbing the wrench and handed it to him. "Thanks babe."

"You're welcome." I was kneeling between his bent knees running my hands up and down his thighs.

"Watch it woman. I'll toss you over my shoulder and cart your ass off to our room." He growled.

"No you won't. We have a house full of family." I laughed. "Yours, mine, and everyone else's."

"Technicalities woman." He growled. "Coming out baby." I moved so he could roll out. He stood up quickly and kissed me leaning so that the only place we touched was our lips so he didn't get me dirty. "Love you."

"I love you too. You're done?"

"Yep. Just have to put the new oil in." He kissed me again and turned to grab the new oil for my car. I stood there as he poured quart after quart in checking my gauges as he went. Once he was satisfied that it had the proper amount in it he closed it up. "Now, that should do you until I get back home next semester break to do it all again."

"You better be coming home before that."

"Yes baby every weekend if possible but on my two days a week with you, I'm not working on your damn car. I wish you would keep mine and let me take yours to Seattle with me."

"Not happening. You need your car for that long trip besides, if something happens, your Dad and mine are both here and I can always ride with Alice if it should break down. Stop worrying."

"I can't help it baby. I worry about you. It's my job to worry about you." He kissed me and we headed inside so he could get cleaned up. Peter had been standing against my car shaking his head at us. He went up to my room to shower while Jasper showered in his. I was sitting on the couch watching Emmett and Edward play some war game. "Baby, do you know where my shirt is?"

"Which one?"

"The blue one."

"Well that narrows it down he only owns about 12 blue shirts." Edward chuckled.

"It may be hanging in the laundry room Bella." Esme called to me. I got up and went to the laundry room gathering his clothes that were hanging in there. I had completely forgotten to take them up earlier. Then I realized the basket with our clothes were on top of the dryer too. I put his shirts over the basket and picked it up carrying it up the stairs to put it away. Jasper met me at the head of the stairs shirtless and took the basket from me carrying it to his room. I quickly set to putting away his clothes as he slipped his shirt on.

"Baby leave that. I'll do it later." He wrapped his arms around me. "I don't want you staying in the guest room while you're here. I moved your stuff earlier." He winked at me when I looked over my shoulder at him. My panties were in the top drawer of his dresser. Hey, these disappeared a month ago. Fucker.

I held them up. "Excuse me?"

"What? Those are my favorites, they go with me to school." He smirked as I slapped his chest playfully.

"They're my favorites to ass and you snatched them. I've been looking all over for them. I thought I lost them somewhere."

"You did actually. In my bed." He laughed and pulled me to him kissing the hell out of me. I finished hanging up our clothes before we headed down. He carried the basket down to the laundry room and put it on the dryer. He was barefoot but he had on his dress shirt and it was all tucked in and neat. I sat down on the couch and he came and sat beside me putting his arm around me as I leaned into him.

"They are adorable together Esme, I see another wedding in the future." One of the ladies said quietly from the kitchen.

"It'll be a race to see if it's Jasper and Bella or Peter and Alice." The other spoke laughing. "Peter asked me for my wedding set that Michael gave me. It was a family heirloom. Michael bought me the new set for our 25th anniversary so I gave him the heirloom one." Ahh, Peter's Mom.

"Oh wow." Esme gasped. "Looks like we're going to have a few more weddings in the future."

"I hear Edward and Sandy, is that her name, are getting cozy too."

"Sadie and yeah, he seems to really be in love with this one. She's with her family in Philadelphia but she'll be here for Christmas."

"Wow, what are you and Carlisle going to do once they are all married and gone?"

"Adopt." Esme laughed. I noticed Jasper's expression had changed from joyful to one of almost complete sadness.

"Baby, what is it?"

He shook his head and kissed me. "Nothing baby. Just thinking. No worries." He sighed and I snuggled into him more as Dad came in.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi Bells. How's are you?"

"I'm good. How are things at work?" I asked as he took his gun belt off and hung it in the hall way on the hook there so that it was out of the way but easily accessible if he had to go quickly.

"It's good. It's good. Jasper. You headed back to school on Sunday?"

"Yes sir. We're headed out Sunday afternoon. I changed the oil in Bella's car and her spark plugs. I put a new battery in it too and Peter changed her brakes. I'm going to test drive it after dinner to make sure we got it all taken care of."

"Thanks son. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. It's my job to take care of my girl Charlie." Charlie just looked at him as he sat down but he didn't argue. He looked back and forth from me to Jasper.

"You want a beer Dad?" I asked as I stood up.

"Maybe one." He sighed and leaned back on the couch. I went in and got beers for all the guys. I gave Dad his and he smiled up at me. I handed Emmett and Edward one before handing Peter one and turning to hand Jasper his. He shook his head.

"I'm good baby. I don't want to drink and then drive your car. I'll stick to sodas."

"One beer isn't going to effect you son." Dad smiled as Jasper shook his head.

"I'd rather not risk it. Drinking is fine in the evening when all the work is done for the day and I have nothing else to do but when I have things I have to see to especially where Bella is concerned, I'm not going to risk it." I went back to the kitchen putting away the beer and grabbing him a soda. "Baby, I could have gotten it." He smiled pulling me down in his lap and kissing me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I smiled at him and brushed his hair from his face as Carlisle came in. "Hi Daddy C. Beer?"

"I'd love one Bells." Carlisle smiled at me as he shed his coat and shoes before coming in. I got up to go get his beer but Alice already had it. She handed it to him and plopped down in Peter's lap so I sat back down next to Jasper and snuggled into his side. I dozed off as I sat snuggled into Jasper's side. I heard him set his drink down and shifted slightly. He picked me up and carried me up to his room tucking me into bed and laying down beside me for a while. Peter knocked on the door a short time later. "Dinner is ready guys."

"Baby." Jasper kissed me and I groaned.

"I heard. Ugh, I don't want to get up." He chuckled. "See that's what happens when you keep me up all night." He kissed me.

"I kept you up? Who was it that wanted to make love slow and tender and all damn night?" I laughed.

"Fine, I won't make love to you anymore." He slid from the bed and I rolled out after him hopping on his back as he headed out the room.

"Don't make me hurt you Hale." I growled in his ear and he laughed. "I'm telling you I'll marry Peter if you even think about it."

"I'll kick Peter's ass and lock you in a cage woman." He growled back as he put his hands back on my ass. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me down the stairs piggy back. Esme laughed shaking her head at us as we entered the kitchen.

"Hi Momma C."

"Hi Bells, did you have a good nap?"

"Yes ma'am. Feel much much better now." I yawned and Jasper laughed.

"Sleepy head." He carried me over to the table before untangling my legs from around his waist and sitting me down. He kissed me before going to grab us both something to drink. I was sitting between Charlie and Jasper and Jasper brought over my plate once he had fixed it. Charlie had already fixed his plate and was watching Jasper as he went back and got his plate carrying it over and kissing me before he sat down. Once everyone was seated Carlisle said the blessings and we began to eat. We talked and laughed throughout dinner.

After we were done we cleaned up while the men went in to sit down in the living room. I ran to put our other load of clothes into the dryer kissing Jasper as I came back through. I picked up his empty drink and Dad's empty beer and tossed them bringing them back refills. "Thank you baby." Jasper looked up at me pulling me down over the back of the couch to kiss me. I was headed back to the kitchen as the rest of the ladies came in. He pulled me around to sit with him on the couch. We passed the evening happily with all those we loved around us.

Three days later Jasper again put me into my car kissing me lovingly before he headed back to school. He followed me home and carried my bag into the house before kissing me and leaving me crying on the front porch as he drove away. I was happy and in love yet watching him leave ripped my heart out. I knew it hurt him just as badly but that didn't make my pain any less.

Jasper didn't get to return again until Christmas break. It was rough but then I slept in his bed per his orders when I was at the Cullen's. Esme and I had talked often about the ache in my chest when Jasper was away. She smiled and assured me that soon it would be over and we'd be together non stop. I had already applied to Seattle University and had been accepted. Jasper had been over the moon happy about it. We had however discussed it and decided my first semester would be in the fall because Jasper was taking the summer semester off and wanted me home with him. When he arrived home for Christmas break he held me for the first four hours straight unwilling to let me go even for a moment.

He drug me out to do his Christmas shopping with him because he didn't want to leave me for a second that he did not absolutely have to. He seemed really clingy and I couldn't figure it out. By the time we got back to the Cullen's from Port Angeles that night Charlie had already called and asked Esme and Carlisle to make me spend the night there. He had been called out and it looked like he would be gone all night. I showered and changed for bed before going down to Jasper's room. He was sitting on the bed reading. I went and crawled up on the bed with him and he immediately tossed the book aside and wrapped himself around me. Esme and Carlisle walked by a few minutes later and looked in on us. They both seemed to have notice the change in Jasper as well. Esme smiled and reached in pulling the door to giving us privacy.

"Jasper what is it. Baby, you're scaring me."

"Nothing baby. I just I miss you so damn much and not being able to come home weeks on end is driving me insane. I'm going to come home after this semester. I'll go back with you in the fall."

"Jazz no, that will put you behind."

"I don't care Bells, I miss you to fucking much. I can't focus, I'm depressed all the time. I can't be away from you. Besides, it's not that big of a deal. I'll just take some time off and go in with you. I'll finish 6 months later but it's fine. We'll be together."

"Baby."

"Shhh, don't fight me on this." He flipped me over on my back and made sweet tender love to me the entire night. "I love you Bella. Forever and always."

"Forever and always my Jazz." I sighed. "I love you." I drifted to sleep worrying that Jazz wasn't taking this well at all.

The next morning I woke alone in bed. I slid out thinking that he was in the bathroom and went to find him. He wasn't there. When I went down stairs looking for him my car had been pulled into the garage and his was gone. Esme was in the laundry room. "Momma C, have you seen Jasper?"

"Yes dear. He and Carlisle went to town. He said he needed Carlisle's help with your Christmas gift. Your breakfast is in the oven he wanted me to let you sleep. He said the two of you were up late."

"I'm fine. I woke up because I missed him in bed." I yawned and went to the kitchen to eat. I spent the morning doing our laundry once Esme was done. She tried to get me to let her do it but I wasn't having any part of it. Jasper always brought his laundry home to do when he came in. He only washed what he absolutely had to because it was so expensive to go to the laundry mat there. I refused and did it myself. I didn't feel Esme should have to do it when I was perfectly capable of doing it.

I was finishing putting it all away when Jasper came in. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. "Hey baby. I missed you." He tipped my face up and kissed me gently.

"I missed you too baby." I sighed. "Did you finish up?"

"Yeah. Are you done or do we have some more shopping to do?"

"No, I got it all finished last night when we went." I sighed.

We spent the rest of the day just lazing around the house until everyone showed up for supper and to decorate the Christmas tree. I had already done our tree at home and was going to leave but Jasper wasn't having any part of that. I argued it was family time and Carlisle backed Jasper up when he insisted I was family as well and I was not leaving. I actually ended up staying the night again because Jasper just couldn't handle the thought of me leaving.

That was pretty much how the entire week went all the way up to Christmas eve. Jasper came to our place for Christmas eve and we went to the Cullen's for Christmas day. Jazz was there at 7am to pick me up because he didn't want me driving on icy roads and Charlie wasn't up yet. I left Dad a note to come on over to the Cullen's when he woke up and we headed over. Alice was her normally bubbly self as she hounded Peter to hurry up. She was impatient to open her gifts. I wasn't in much of a rush.

Once everyone had arrived and were all gathered comfortably Edward and Emmett handed out gifts. I got a new out fit from both Rose and Alice. A new stereo for my car from Emmett, a new digital camera from Dad, and a spa weekend from Esme and Carlisle. Peter bought me another pair of fuzzy pjs because he said he was sick of my pink kitty ones. I of course knew better. He loved my hello kitty pajamas.

I gave Jasper a guitar since he had said several times he wanted a new one. He was thrilled and spent almost half an hour playing with it while we all cleaned up. He waited to give me mine until we were done with lunch. I had just sat down on the couch yawning and curled up watching the fire when he came in. Everyone else was sitting around in various places all over the front room. Jasper came over and sat down in front of me on the couch leaning back into me slightly as Emmett went up the stairs and came back down a few minutes later with Carlisle right behind him. When Emmett had taken his seat again Jasper sat up and turned to face me kneeling down on one knee. At first I wasn't sure what he was doing until his hand went to his pocket and pulled out a small satin box. My hand flew to my mouth as he opened the box. "Bella, you are everything to me. The day you waltzed into my life my universe shifted. I can't live without you, it hurts to damn much to be away from you. I love you baby heart and soul. Will you marry me?" I was crying openly and he smiled up at me as I tried to get my voice to work.

After several seconds I smiled and nodded my head. "Yes. Oh God yes Jasper." I whispered and flung my arms around his neck. He kissed my tears away taking my face in his hands once he had set the ring box aside. He kissed me deeply as everyone around us congratulated us and laughed. Once I stopped crying and pried myself off of him he removed the gorgeous engagement ring from the box and slipped it on my finger.

"Name the day baby and it's done. I would marry you this moment if it were possible and keep you by my side forever."

"Spring!" Alice and Rose said together earning them a glare from Esme.

"Girls, this is Jasper and Bella's wedding not yours. Stop." Carlisle fussed at them.

"We know Dad but spring is such a beautiful time for a wedding." I laughed at them.

"We have time to decide." Jasper smiled at me. "No rush baby, your pace." I nodded and pulled him up to cuddle with me.

Dad headed out to work a little later hugging me before he went. "Looks like I'm going to loose you soon. I'm happy for you Bells, be happy. I love you."

"I love you too Daddy. I am happy."

"Congratulations son. You best take damn good care of my daughter."

"I will Charlie I promise."

"I know you will son. I know you will. Welcome to the family Jasper. You may as well call me Dad." He patted him on the shoulder and headed out. Jasper and I stood on the porch wrapped in one another's arms watching him as he drove away.

The rest of vacation seemed to fly by and once again it was time to say goodbye. I stood on the porch of my house crying once again as Jasper pulled away. So much had changed over the past few weeks. I was engaged, Jasper was taking off after the end of the semester to stay here to be close to me. Life was amazing and I knew it was to good to last.


End file.
